


Zexal Month 2018 Collection

by CityEscape4



Series: Zexal Month 2018 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Blackmail, Emotional Manipulation, Family Fluff, Multi, Parenthood, Past Lives, Post-Canon, Semi-Infidelity, more tags to be added as the collection is updated, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: A collction of Zexal Month 2018 works.





	1. Day 5: Study Partners

**Author's Note:**

> I figured it would be best to make a single multi-chapter fic as opposed to about 30 tiny individual fics. The three I already did will stay their own, all the rest will come here.
> 
> Pairings: None (MizaDoru if you squint)

Alit sighed, the sound loud, drawn out, and clearly overdramatic. "Durbeee. Pleeeassseee." Clasping his hands together, Alit pled for Durbe's attention, which was currently invested in a thick looking book; _One Mizael no doubt suggested to him,_ Alit couldn't help but think. "Please tutor me for my math class! If I don't pass the next exam with at least an 80, I'll be failing and they'll kick me off the wrestling team!"

Durbe didn't even look up from his book.

_"Come onnn!"_ Alit was doing everything in his power to not rip that stupid book out of Durbe's hands so he could at least get the decency of being _looked at_ while talking to him. "I'd ask Gilag but he's barely passing himself! Mizael wouldn't even give me the time of day, Rio's out with Kotori, Ryoga said to ask you, and you and I both know Vector would rather put his energy towards either Yuma or making Ryoga miserable. You're my last hope!"

Durbe was silent, still not looking up from his book. However, he did finally speak. "Why not ask Yuma?" 

Alit nearly shot him a look, but refrained. "Yuma would help in a heartbeat, but he's not anywhere as good at math as you."

A hum of what Alit could only assume was discontent left Durbe, the gray haired male turning a page in his book, not speaking another word. Alit audibly groaned and got down on his knees, his elbows resting on the arm of the couch Durbe was on, shaking his clasped hands slightly. "Please Durbe, I'll do anything! I'll help you train for P.E.!"

Shaking his head dismissively, Durbe spoke. "I'm not taking P.E. this year. I got out of it by signing up to be both a library assistant and an assistant in the front office for both my free periods."

"But you-- wait, _both_ your free periods? Didn't you ditch school with Mizael last week because you had a free period?!"

"I didn't _ditch school,_ Alit," Durbe said, glaring at Alit from the corner of his eyes, "I went to stop him and ultimately failed. But no, the Library closed early for a staff meeting for the front office, so I had a period and a half with nothing to do."

Something sounded fishy about Durbe's claim, and when it hit Alit as to what it was, he got off his knees, unclasping his hands so he could rest them on his hips. "Why won't you help me?"

"Because," Durbe finally put the book down, and Alit grinned. _Checkmate._ "The last time I tutored you, not only did you not pay attention half the time, but you repaid me by nearly snapping me in two!"

Alit looked genuinely hurt then. "You said you wouldn't mind me showing you a new move for the wrestling team."

"I didn't think I was going to be the one you performed the move on!"

Pouting briefly, Alit sighed and shook his head. "Alright, fine. You win."

Durbe rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Alit."

"I just think it'd be a shame," Alit continued, beginning to turn and walk away from the living room, "if Mizael found out Vector wasn't the one who broke his favorite coffee mug... Oh well."

Durbe snapped to attention at that. "What do you mean?!" He asked a little too quickly. "Vector _did_ break his coffee mug!"

Alit had to fight the grin that wanted to plaster itself on his face as he looked over his shoulder at Durbe. "Vector only took credit for it, cuz he wouldn't miss a chance to mess with his favorite 'Miza-chan', but I was running late the morning it broke, and saw who did it when I was heading to make my morning protein shake." He looked away again, speaking once more before beginning to head out the room to start gathering his study materials, "I mean, it was clearly an accident, but you did still _lie_ about it. Poor Mizael..."

From the other room, Alit could hear Durbe groan, close his book, and the recliner being reset. "Alit, wait!"

Alit finally smiled. Time to pass his math class.


	2. Day 6: "Have Fun. Don't Die. Don't Kill Anyone."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Yuma's request, Vector begrudgingly joins the rest of the ex-Barians on a camping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> Pairings: Yuma/Vector (Foilshipping)

"Road Trip!" Alit cheered as he began loading himself into the back seat of Durbe's SUV. With a playfully dramatic tone, he waved to Yuma, who was standing near the car with Vector, "Until we meet again, my angel!"

Yuma laughed, waving back excitedly before turning to look at Vector, who's arms were folded. "C'mon, let's get you all packed in. You're supposed to sit in the back with Alit and the longer you stall getting in, the longer Shark, Rio, and Mizael will have to wait to get into the middle."

Vector huffed, drumming his fingers along his jacket sleeve. "This is a bad idea. They don't want me there, and I don't want to be trapped with them for a week."

"That's not true!" Yuma said, pouting slightly as he placed a hand on Vector's shoulder, over the backpack straps he was wearing. "I know for a fact that Alit and Gilag want you there, and that Rio and Durbe are more than happy to have you along."

"Maybe so, but Nasch and Mizael still fucking hate me." Vector muttered. "Fair enough, the feeling's mutual."

_"Vector."_

Vector rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Fine, fine, I just really, really, _really_ dislike them. Better?"

A sigh escaped Yuma, who took his hand off Vector's shoulder to scratch at the back of his own head. "Well. It's a start. Now come on," Yuma grabbed Vector's suitcase with one hand, and began walking towards the vehicle, Vector begrudgingly following behind.

As they reached the trunk to pack in Vector's suitcase, they noticed Durbe and Gilag packing in the last of everyone else's stuff. "Hey Vec!" Gilag smiled, "We got enough room for your stuff if you're still good to join us!"

Beginning to peel his backpack off his back, Vector sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I guess so."

Watching Vector, Durbe waved a hand in dismissal. "There's no need to put your backpack back here. You can take it in the back with you and Alit."

Vector gave only a gentle hum of acknowledgement, watching as Yuma handed off his suitcase to Gilag and Durbe, who managed to fit it into the trunk with ease.

"We're doing a last minute check before we head off," Durbe said, looking Vector over once. "So say your goodbyes and get in the car, ok Vector? Come on, Gilag."

Gilag nodded, before looking to Yuma and smiling. "Later, Yuma." Yuma responded in kind, waving goodbye.

Vector sighed, and looked to Yuma, trying to think of something to say, only to be pulled into a tight hug by Yuma.

"Have fun, ok?" Yuma said softly, pulling away from their hug after a few moments, placing his hands on Vector's shoulders. "Don't die," he said with a playful smile, prompting Vector to give a half-assed smile as well, "And don't kill anyone."

Vector finally smiled fully, shortly followed by a genuine laugh. "Alright, alright, fine." He gently shrugged Yuma's hands off his shoulders, slinging his backback over a shoulder, and began walking to the car door. "If I do kill someone though, it's gonna be your fault." He said over his shoulder, catching Ryoga's attention, causing the ex-king to frown. Vector noticed this and scoffed in response.

"You two play nice, ok?" Rio said, frowning as she pinched Ryoga's cheek. "Don't you dare ruin this trip with your arguing."

Yuma could only laugh awkwardly as he heard the twins' bickering, watching as Vector climbed into the back of the car. A few moments after everyone had settled into it, the car ingnited into life, and Yuma stepped aside as the car pulled out of the driveway and began to head off. He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips as Alit and Vector both looked out the back window, waving one last goodbye at him.

 _Yeah,_ Yuma thought, _He'll have a good time._


	3. Day 7: Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durbe does what he can to keep Rio asleep, even at the cost of his own rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: OC
> 
> Pairings: Durbe/Rio (HolyIceshipping)

Crying from the baby monitor snapped Durbe from his less than restful snooze, causing him to groggily drag himself out of bed. This was the third time in 5 hours, the clock reading a meager 3:27am. Durbe knew around this time, Calem usually woke up to eat, and usually him and Rio traded off on baby shifts, but tonight, he was doing his best to take each shift for Calem so that Rio could get herself some much needed rest.

When he noticed Rio stirring, he walked over to her side of the bed and gently soothed her back into sleep. He then kissed her forehead lightly and pulled the blankets up a bit on her in an attempt to keep her warm and comfy so she could get some proper rest.

Leaving their bedroom, Durbe walked to Calem's room, picking up the crying baby and checking to see if his diaper needed changing. After giving the baby boy a fresh diaper, he turned on the portable water heater for Calem's bottle, gently rocking the baby to keep him calm until the water was properly warmed. Carefully placing Calem back in his crib, Durbe added formula powder to his bottle and shook it, finally testing it to make sure it wasn't too hot for his son.

While he wasn't wailing like he had been earlier, Calem _was_ still fussing, and was only sated when Durbe picked him up and began to feed him. With an exhale, Durbe slowly sat himself down in the rocking chair in Calem's room, gently rocking back and forth in a slow manner as he fed the baby. 

He looked down, watching Calem as the boy fed, and smiled tiredly. Years ago, he never would have thought that he and Rio would be together, let alone have a son together. And yet, here Calem was. This small, precious little joint creation of theirs was so important to him; to _them_ , and Durbe reflected that Calem was well worth the sleepless nights.

As Calem began to come to the end of his meal, his blue eyes slowly began to close, and Durbe had to refrain from laughing quietly at the sight of his son fighting his inevitable sleep. Releasing the empty bottle with a sleepy gurgle, Calem finally succumbed to sleep, Durbe sighing in relief.

Getting up carefully as to not awaken Calem, Durbe moved from the rocking chair to Calem's crib, gently placing him down inside of it. He stood at the side of the crib for a few moments, tiredly watching his son sleep, before making his way back to the rocking chair and sitting back in it. Perhaps, he thought, a few moments of rest wouldn't hurt. Durbe closed his heavy eyelids for what felt like only a few minutes before waking up to the sound of Calem crying again. Looking at the clock, Durbe saw it'd been another two hours since they'd last been up. So much for a few moments of sleep, he concluded.

Even so, Calem was still well worth these sleepless nights.


	4. Day 8: “You’re pathetic. If I wasn’t willing to fuck you, no one would.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little trysts like these are a bomb just waiting to go off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of emotional manipulation; implied nsfw; semi-infidelity
> 
> Pairings: Thomas Arclight/Vector (Pillageshipping); Thomas Arclight/Ryoga Kamishiro (Disqualifyshipping); Implied Vector/Alit (GuardianAngelshipping); mentioned Vector/Yuma (Foilshipping)

How many times had Thomas found himself in a situation akin to this with Vector? How many more times would it happen before Thomas would realize he's supposed to know better?

Ryoga and Thomas were doing their usual cycle of date - fight - break up - get back together, and after a pretty nasty fight, Thomas went to seek out Vector. This wasn't something new, this was something that he and Vector had set up several 'break ups' ago that they agreed would only happen after fights like these. This time, they were at Vector's apartment, already beginning to partake their devilish pact.

“You’re pathetic." Thomas said against Vector's neck with heated breath, pinning Vector against the wall. He trapped the ginger's wrists with the grip of one hand, the other moving down to begin undoing Vector's jacket, "If I wasn’t willing to fuck you, no one would.”

"That mouth of yours can be put to better work than spewing that bullshit." Vector retorted, knocking his head against Thomas's a little more harshly than gently as a sign of displeasure.

Seething briefly at the headbump, Thomas inhalded and chuckled lowly, leaning in to bite down on Vector's pulse point, earning him a sharp gasp from Vector. "You're just angry cuz it's true."

"It's false." Vector yanked one of his wrists free from Thomas's grasp, moving it to the back of Thomas's head and pulling at his hair, a weak point Vector knew all too well. Giving a smirk of triumph at the resulting cry that left Thomas, Vector continued speaking. "Alit's no stranger to casual sex." The grin on Vector's face grew wider. "And even then, if I pout my lips and talk sweet to him, I'd have Yuma wrapped around my finger in a heartbeat."

"Thank god you said finger."

"Did I really need to say anything else?"

Thomas scowled, sliding his hand up under Vector's shirt, fingers going to brush against his nipples. "Don't give me the mental image of you and Yuma when we're about to fuck." The resulting laugh that left Vector - Thomas found - was both equal parts annoying and a turn on. 

With a growl, Thomas harshly kissed Vector, the ginger responding in kind, the two of heatedly making out against the wall. Vector's fingers curled into Thomas's hair, causing Thomas to bite Vector's lower lip in retaliation.

Maybe this was why he found himself crawling to Vector after he and Ryoga had one of their usual 'breaks', was because he lived for the challenge Ryoga gave him, that _Vector also gave him._ Ryoga would probably kill them both if he ever found out, but at the same time, he shouldn't. They never specified that when they took a break from their relationship that they weren't allowed to see other people. Just because Ryoga never did, didn't mean Thomas had to follow suit. After all, when Vector was the one to approach _him_ , how could he deny the ginger the fanservice?

Though was it really fanservice at this point? Was it ever? Was it just an underhanded attempt by Vector get under Ryoga's skin? Probably. But Thomas didn't care. He and Ryoga were technically not together at the moment, and like it or not, fucking Vector had always proved to be a good time, even if outside of these little meetups they didn't get along.

He hated how instantaneously his body reacted - in more ways than one - when Vector demanded "Bed, now."

Ryoga proabably would too.


	5. Day 9: "What about you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows canon, takes place right before Durbe arrived to help Nasch in that ship fight against Vector, before Merag was killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> Pairings: Implied Kingdomshipping (Nasch/Durbe/Merag)

Durbe watched out from the balcony, anxiety coursing through him as he watched Vector and Nasch do battle. He wanted to be out there helping, but was ordered to stay back and watch over the castle and those in it should Nasch fail.

What a horrible concept, Nasch failing. In all the years he'd known the twins, Durbe never knew Nasch to fail at the most critical of moments. So the fact that Nasch himself was the one to bring up what to do _if_ he failed was nerve-wracking. He loved the twins, he couldn't bear the thought of losing thim

Practically hanging off the balcony at this point, Durbe and Merag both watched as Vector's fleet of ships attempted to converge on their kingdom, and Nasch's fleet going to meet him in retaliation. Durbe's grip on the railing tightened, his eyes darting from the ongoing battle, to Mach's stable down below.

Eyeing the knight carefully, Merag frowned at his obvious unease. She couldn't help but feel like Durbe should be out there, helping her brother, not stuck here. She knew that if something happened to Nasch and Durbe could have been there to possibly prevent it, he would have never forgiven himself.

"Durbe." Merag placed a hand on Durbe's shoulder. "Go to him."

Pulling away somewhat, Durbe asked, "What about you?"

Merag smiled softly, shaking her head. "You speak of me as though I'm unable to care for myself."

A slight look of horror overcame Durbe, not having intended to insult the young princess. "That wasn't my intentio--"

Holding up a hand to shush him, Merag looked over Durbe, her smile gentle. She then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him lovingly, resting her head against his shoulder. "I know." Within no time at all, Durbe returned the hug, Merag relaxing at his hold. As they embraced, Merag leaned up, gently pressing a kiss to Durbe's cheek. "Go to him, Durbe. He needs you more than I do right now."

A slight flush of color rose to the knight's cheeks, but regardless, he nodded and kissed her forehead in return, before pulling away and rushing out to the stables.

From the shadows, Don Thousand reveled in dark mirth as the princess was finally left alone.


	6. Day 11: Timelessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astral finds it easy to fall asleep now. Yuma does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Pairings: Yuma/Astral (Keyshipping)
> 
> Edit: I originally intended this to be two days in one fic, with two prompts - Sleepless and Timelessness. However, After uploading, I realized I'd already used the Sleepless prompt in an earlier fic, and tweaked this fic accordingly.

"Let's watch this one next!"

"But Yuma, it's already late, and your sister--"

"Aw, it's fine!" Yuma scoffed at Astral's wariness, waving a hand at his worries dismissively. "She'll understand. Besides, I know you'll love this one!" He pulled out an older DVD, the box covered with dust, and blew gently across it, away from the two of them as not to get dust in their faces.

"And what makes you think," Astral said with slight disgust as Yuma blew dust everywhere, "that I'll like this particular video?"

There was a wistful look in Yuma's eyes, something faint, almost sad. "Well, you've never seen my mom and dad duel before, have you?"

* * *

They found themselves huddled close together on the couch, Astral and Yuma were practically leaning against each other as their eyes were glued onto the television, where a young Kazuma Tsukumo was dueling against Mirai, who was laughing bashfully. Astral noted she was very much a novice in comparision to Kazuma, but regardless of her lack of skill, she still was somehow enjoying herself.

From offscreen, the Yuma and Astral heard a younger Haru scold Kazuma for being so harsh while playing against Mirai. _"You could at least go a little easier on your young wife, Kazuma!"_

Before Kazuma could make a comment, Mirai spoke up. _"It's fine, Haru!"_ She laughed yet again, Astral registering Yuma's slight smile at the sound of it. _"He's making this alot more fun!"_

 _"See, Mom?"_ Kazuma nodded at his mother, a bright grin on his face that was undoubtedly where Yuma got his own from. _"She's fine with it!" Though,"_ Kazuma faced Mirai again then, _"Why are we recording this duel?"_

Mirai merely smiled. _"Because I want to see the look on your face when I play a surprise I have."_

Kazuma looked her over suspiciously, but smiled cheekily. _"That sounds like a challenge, Mirai. Maybe I should beat you before you have a chance to play this mystery card."_

 _"Who said anything about a specific card?"_ Mirai asked before laying two cards facedown.

Astral looked to Yuma then, curiosity laced in his expression. "Is she talking about a specific combination she has in mind then?"

Yuma replied, but didn't take his eyes off the tv, his voice uncharacteristically gentle, like if he spoke too loudly something would break. "Nah, she's not. Just watch."

A few more turns went by, and Mirai actually managed to turn the duel around somewhat, bringing Kazuma's lifepoints down to 1000, a mere 400 points away from her own 600. She called for a monster of hers to make a direct attack, and just as Kazuma was about to trigger a trap card he had, she called out something Astral had never heard before.

_"I'm pregnant!_

There was a gasp from Haru behind the camera, and the statement was enough to stop Kazuma from activating his trap card and instead just stare at Mirai as her monster finished off his life points. Unfazed by the finishing blow, Kazuma looked at Mirai from across their duel field. _"...Really?"_

Mirai nodded, a hand going to her stomach. _"I suspected it, but the doctor confirmed it yesterday."_ She smiled then, a bashful laugh leaving her. _"I guess I win,_ Dad."

Kazuma laughed as well, almost like he was in disbelief, before laughing happily and rushedly crossing the duel field to hug his wife, kissing the top of her head. _"I guess you do,_ Mom."

Haru was saying something herself behind the camera, but Astral couldn't hear her as Yuma began to speak instead. "This duel was the day my mom and dad found out that my sister was gonna be born."

"Really? Is that what 'pregnant' means?"

"Yeah, basically." Yuma finally looked to Astral then. "That was one of the few times my mom ever really dueled. She'd watch me and dad duel, but I never saw her duel myself outside of old movies like these."

Astral frowned. "Why wouldn't she duel? The only way she'd get better is by practice. Like you."

"Hey!"

Astral chuckled then, and Yuma couldn't help but laugh as well. The two talked about how Yuma's parents dueled for a few minutes more before Astral again pressured Yuma into heading to bed, as it was already past midnight, but the young duelist again resisted. "Nah, I can't now. I'm not tired."

"But your schooling--"

"Eh, I'll just be a little late to school then. Now come on, lets watch the _other_ time my mom dueled my dad."


End file.
